State of the art electronics (e.g., cellular phones, personal digital assistants, and smart cards) demand thinner integrated circuit devices (“ICD”). In addition, advanced packaging of semiconductor devices (e.g., stacked dies or “flip-chips”) provide dimensional packaging constraints which require an ultra-thin die. Moreover, as operating speeds of ICDs continue to increase heat dissipation becomes increasingly important. This is in large part due to the fact that ICDs operated at extremely high speeds tend to generate large amounts of heat. That heat must be removed from the ICD to prevent device failure due to heat stress and to prevent degradation of the frequency response due to a decrease in carrier mobility. One way to enhance thermal transfer away from the ICD, thereby mitigating any deleterious temperature effects, is by thinning the semiconductor wafer from which the ICD is fabricated. Other reasons for thinning the semiconductor wafer include: optimization of signal transmission characteristics; formation of via holes in the die; and minimization of the effects of thermal coefficient of expansion between an individual semiconductor device and a package.
Semiconductor wafer thinning techniques have been developed in response to this ever increasing demand for smaller, higher performance ICDs. Typically, semiconductor devices are thinned while the devices are in wafer form. Conventional wafer thicknesses vary depending on the size of the wafer. For example, the thickness of a 150 mm diameter silicon semiconductor wafer is typically about 650 microns, while wafers having a diameter of 200 or 300 mm are generally about 725 microns thick. Mechanical grinding of the back side of a semiconductor is one standard method of thinning wafers. Such thinning is referred to as “back grinding.” Generally, the back grinding process employs methods to protect the front side or device side of the semiconductor wafer. Conventional methods of protection of the device side include the application of a protective tape or a photoresist layer to the device side of the wafer. The back side of the wafer is then ground until the wafer reaches a desired thickness.
However, conventional back grinding processes have drawbacks. Mechanical grinding induces stress in the surface and edge of the wafer, including micro-cracks and edge chipping. This induced wafer stress can lead to performance degradation and wafer breakage resulting in low yield. In addition, there is a limit to how much a semiconductor wafer can be thinned using a back grinding process. For example, semiconductor wafers having a conventional thickness (as mentioned above) can generally be thinned to a range of approximately 250-150 microns.
Accordingly, it is common to apply a wet chemical etch process to a semiconductor wafer after it has been thinned by back grinding. This process is commonly referred to as stress relief etching, chemical thinning, chemical etching, or chemical polishing. The aforementioned process relieves the induced stress in the wafer, removes grind marks from the back side of the wafer and results in a relatively uniform wafer thickness. Additionally, chemical etching after back grinding thins the semiconductor wafer beyond conventional back grinding capabilities. For example, utilizing a wet chemical etch process after back grinding allows standard 200 and 300 mm semiconductor wafers to be thinned to 100 microns or less. Wet chemical etching typically includes exposing the back side of the wafer to an oxidizing/reducing agent (e.g., HF, HNO3, H3PO4, H2SO4) or alternatively to a caustic solution (e.g., KOH, NaOH, H2O2). Examples of wet chemical etching processes may be found in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/631,376, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The teachings of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/631,376 are incorporated by reference.
Although methods for thinning semiconductor wafers are known, they are not without limitations. For example, mounting a semiconductor wafer to a submount or “chuck” (as it is commonly known) so that the wafer can be thinned requires expensive coating and bonding equipment and materials, increased processing time, and the potential for introducing contaminates into the process area. Additionally, adhesives for bonding a wafer to a chuck that may be useful in a mechanical grinding process will not withstand the chemical process fluids used in wet chemical etching. Furthermore, the current use of a photoresist or adhesive tape fails to provide mechanical support for very thin wafers either during the back grind process or in subsequent handling and processing. The use of tape also creates obstacles in the removal process. For example, tape removal may subject a wafer to unwanted bending stresses. In the case of a photoresist, the material is washed off the device side of a wafer with a solvent, adding to the processing time and use of chemicals, and increasing the risk of contamination. The use of taping and protective polymers are also costly, since both equipment and materials are necessary to apply and remove the protective media.
Further, thinned semiconductor wafers are prone to warping and bowing. And because thinned semiconductor wafers can be extremely brittle, they are also prone to breakage when handled during further processing. Thinned semiconductor wafers (e.g., below 250 microns) also present complications in automated wafer handling because, in general, existing handling equipment has been designed to accommodate standard wafer thicknesses (e.g., 650 microns for 150 mm wafer and 725 microns for 200 and 300 mm wafers).
Accordingly there is a need for a process and equipment for producing thinner semiconductor workpieces. At the same time, there in a need to provide thinner workpieces that are strong enough to be handled by conventional equipment to minimize the threat of breakage. Finally, it would be advantageous to develop a system that reduces the number of processing steps for thinning a semiconductor workpiece.